Military Rocks!
by Angel Rinoa from heaven
Summary: Caraway and Julia Heartilly have made a exception with Seifer Almasy; they're daughter will 'enjoy' boot camp, and love it. What happens when the commander of Balamb Garden, and a SeeD comes and finds out the truth of Rinoa's childhood, and present life?


Military Rocks!

By. Angel Rinoa from heaven

*******************************************************

*******************************************************

"_What_?" Rinoa asked, angry with her mother's opinion. "You heard me." Julia Heartilly said, very sternly. Rinoa jumped out of the chair she was sitting in, "It's not possible!" Rinoa screeched, throwing herself down on the floor, pleading her mother to reconsider. "It was you're father's decision." The singer said, pointing to Caraway's office. Rinoa looked down, "He thinks he knows everything.. but you know what!? He _doesn't_!" She wailed, her hands covering her eyes. "He knows more than a seventeen year old brat." A man said. It was Caraway; he darted out of the darkness, creeping up towards Rinoa. Rinoa folded her arms, as Caraway looked at her evilly. "You _will _go to this martial camp. You deserve it, for mouthing off to you're mother and I!" The general scowled, exchanging actions with Rinoa. "You..." Rinoa murmured, she dashed up to her room. 

Are they crazy!? I can't go to a military camp.. that's just like.. hey.. that _is _boot-camp!

Rinoa threw her head against her pillow, thrashing it, with her fists. 

***************************************************************************

"You got it." Quistis Trepe said, smiling at Squall; Squall looked at her puzzlingly. "So. Let me get this straight," Squall said, "We're supposed to go to this Military Structure, and plead this officer for mercy?" Quistis giggled, "Not 'quite'. We're supposed to go ask for those files, for Rinoa Heartilly. The officer has them." Quistis explained. "Oh," Squall said, "The.. general's daughter?" He asked. "That's right. Apparently she's been a bit.. 'naughty', I heard she was quite a trouble maker. We better watch out for her." Quistis replied, "Then again. She is seventeen and has a weapon; maybe she'd be a good match for you?" Quistis teased, walking away from Squall. "... Whatever." Squall muttered under his breath.

*****************************************************************************

Caraway smirked evilly. "And now... Julia.. it's just me and you." He whispered, as he ran through his paper-work. 

Julia Heartilly marched up to Caraway's office, as if she was directing a circus. She pounded on the door, gorily. "Honey! I need to speak with you..." The woman roared, banging on the door more violently. Caraway answered his office door, staring blankly at his wife. 

"Something.... the matter?"

He asked, wide eyed. "I'm not too sure if I want my angel going to a military camp." Julia said, cocking an eyebrow. "What's this you say? You're 'angel'. Ha ha ha ha ha. Are you crazy? She's the total opposite of 'angel'. And what do you mean you don't 'want' her to go to military camp? I already signed her up, so there!" Caraway replied, turning around in his seat. "Then sign her _out_!" Julia wailed, raging with anger. ".... I can't. The officer is coming today to pick her up.. _anyway_, you better keep you're mouth shut; this is not a decision for you to make, plus you already agreed." 

***********************************************************

"Heh heh, Sir." Wedge joked, playfully bumping Biggs. "I'm serious." Biggs responded, seriously. ".. SERIOUS! But s-sir.." "Shut you're mouth! You're just a pain in my butt. The more you talk, the more pay will be taken off." Biggs growled. "But we can't.. c-challenge the C-Commander.. h-he's," Wedge said, "He's _so _strong. We have no chance in succeeding!" Biggs slapped Wedge. "The more you doubt it, the less we'll win. So shut up! Challenging a commander is a lousy job. We'll have to get it done, and.. QUICK!"

***********************************************************

"Let's see... we head to the Military Camp _and_ then, we talk with the manager." Squall whispered to himself. "Yo!" Squall whirled around and saw Zell smirking at him. "This is gonna be _easy _today. Right?" He asked, playfully nudging Squall; Squall took a step away from Zell. "You aren't going." Zell stopped his playful smirk. "What?" He asked, luckily his anger manager wasn't going to explode, just yet.

"I said," Squall replied, "You aren't going. It's just Quistis and I." Zell folded his arms, "You just wanna spend time alone with Quistis!"

Spend time alone with my ex-instructor? Zell really doesn't know me. Why would I want to spend time with _her_? 

"Think what you want. All I can say is that, the reason I didn't pick you to go with me, is because I'd be totally humiliated." Squall said, walking away from Zell. "C'mon man! I'm not _that _bad!!" Zell shouted.

**********************************************************

^Ding Dong^ "I'll get it!" Julia shouted running to the door like a hungry teenager. She opened it shyly. A man stood there; his hair cut was buzzed, and in the background was a military car. "Oh! Are you the commander?" The man nodded. He looked like he was at least in his 30's. "Here. I'll go get Rinoa." Julia said, rapidly rushing upstairs.

"Rinoa.. dear..." Julia said, quickly knocking on Rinoa's door. "What?" Rinoa growled. "Come out here." "Why? So I can go to camp?" She asked, angry. "_No_. Why would you ever think that?" Julia asked. 

"I know that's what you want; for me to come out; so I can go to this camp, and I got an answer... NEVER!" Rinoa yelled, brutally. "Hun. Why would you ever think I'd take you such a nasty camp?" Julia asked, starting to open the door. "Leave me alone!!" Rinoa snapped, as Julia opened the door. "Rinoa. Come downstairs.. NOW." Her mother scowled. "What if I say no?" Rinoa asked. 

"All I wanted was to be with my family again.. and what do I get!? You sending me to boot camp!" She yelled. "I'd rather live in the streets then go to a boot-camp, or live with you for that matter!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Caraway yelled, stomping up the stairs of the mansion. "Our daughter won't go." "Don't say that." Rinoa murmured. "... What?" Julia asked, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. "I said.. don't say that.. because you have no right to call me you're daughter." Caraway blinked, ".... And just.. why .. not?" He asked, about to explode in anger.

I am so much deader then I was before.

"Because.." Rinoa said, "Because... you don't treat me with esteem! I'm seventeen years old! I should get some respect!" Caraway folded his arms, "Seventeen years old, eh? ... Well, if you're seventeen years old.. why don't you move out!?" He yelled. "Honey!" Julia shouted, trying to pull back her husband from doing something drastic.

"Shut up!!!" Caraway yelled, he grabbed Rinoa, getting out of his wife's reach.

**********************************************************

"What's taking so long?" The commander wondered as he wonderingly walked inside Caraway's mansion. "Wow. This is nicer then they said it was. They must really be rich." Just then the man heard a cry. "Came from upstairs.. I wonder if they're alright." He quickly peeked upstairs, walking towards the strange cry. 

He found himself approaching Rinoa Heartilly's bedroom. "Aha. So _this _is her room." Just then, Caraway came out, sweating, he bumped the commander, who pretty much fell. He quickly got up, and ran after Caraway. "Sir! What about you're daughter...?" He asked. Caraway chuckled, "She's in her room..... 'waiting'." 

The man quickly rushed into the room, and saw Julia crying over a well 'beaten' Rinoa Heartilly. "Mrs. Heartilly..?" His voice croaked, as he walked over to the two ladies. "Mr. Caraway said that Miss Heartilly was waiting in here..." Julia got off her feet; she walked away, crying. "W-wait.. Mrs. Heartilly?" The commander walked in, in search for something. 

Now what? I was sent here for this, and what do I get in return? A helpless young lady. 

He quickly kneeled down near Rinoa, he quickly drew some 'cures', and 'curagas'. He noticed her heart started beating quicker. He noticed her eyes flutter open. "I'm..... alive...?" She asked, sitting up. "Who are you?" She asked, bright eyed at the commander. "I'm the new commander at **Military for the Youth**. My name's Seifer Almasy." Seifer said, pulling out his hand. "Seifer.. Almasy?" Rinoa asked. "You probably already know.. I'm.. Rinoa Heartilly." "Yes. I do.. well... we better get going." Seifer said, pulling out his hand; Rinoa accepted it, as if she worshiped him.

Wow.... he's cute...

Rinoa pondered, as she pulled herself up. "I'm sorry about all this." Rinoa finally said, looking into Seifer's sapphire eyes, which were like the sky's color. "It's alright. I'm used to these type of things.. you could say." He explained, handing her a icepack from his bag. "Hey.. how do you keep that cold..?" Rinoa asked, accepting the icepack. "Oh. I just cast 'blizzaga' on it constantly." Rinoa giggled, "Of course." She said, slapping her forehead. Seifer grabbed her hand, "You should be more careful." Rinoa nodded, "... Sorry." Seifer smirked. 

I think she already likes me. Hah. My charm always does it.

*******************************************************

"Squall!" Quistis proclaimed, racing up to Squall. "We have to leave in a few minutes. Are you fully equipped?"

Why is she asking me this? If anything, I should be asking her.

"I am. Are you?" Squall asked, trying not to sound 'too' concerned. "Yes. How about GF?" Quistis asked. "Listen. I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just get going." Squall growled. "Whatever you say." Quistis said, whirling around to follow Squall.

The approached the Military place. "Bigger then expected." Quistis said, observing it. "Pretty quiet too." She added. "I like it." Squall replied, starting to approach it. 

They walked up to the guards. "Excuse me. And just _who _are you?" A guard asked. "We're SeeD's from Balamb Garden." Squall responded. "We're here to see Seifer." Quistis added. "That's 'sir' to you!" Another guard shouted. 

... Whatever.

"Squall! Quistis!" A familiar voice shouted; it was Seifer. He threw his car door shut, and ran up to them. "Heh heh. 'Bout time." He said; as he watched Rinoa run up to them. "Is this the girl?" Quistis asked, looking disgustedly at Rinoa. "Yeah, that's her alright." Quistis noticed Squall looking Rinoa up and down. "Squall. Are we going to ask for the files.. or what?" Quistis asked. "What files?" Seifer asked, butting in. 

"Files on Caraway and Julia's case." Squall replied. "Case? What case!?" Rinoa shouted; everyone looked at her. "None of you're business." Quistis said. "Actually. It _is _my business, because that's my parents, believe it or not!" Rinoa said, clutching her arm. "Ha ha. Very jumpy today aren't we? Don't worry. No one's going to kill you." Seifer joked, nudging Rinoa. "What case would that happen to be, Squall?" Seifer asked. 

"Ahem." Squall looked at Quistis. "Seifer..." Quistis said, narrowing her eyes at Seifer. "Oh.. err.. Rinoa. It's push-up time, head for the main lobby; I want 50 push ups done, got it?" Seifer ordered, pushing Rinoa. "H-hey!" Before she could say anything else, some guards came and grabbed her. 

"The evidence on the ..... sexual harassment." Squall said, as Rinoa disappeared. "Between Caraway, Julia, and.. Rinoa?" Seifer asked. "It's true. Some of the evidence from before makes us curious if we can believe these rumors. It's said, 

**Previously, last summer..**

**Caraway was very angry with Rinoa. Obviously, she either argued with him, OR, it had something to do with 'chores'. Rinoa was angry because she had no choice but to live with her parents; because she would be homeless on the streets, if not, because of her low funds. This is where the quarrel started; Rinoa was grounded because she didn't do her chores, or whatever.. and stomped all the way up to her room.. that's when Caraway got involved, he violently followed the teenager up to her room, and his wife, Julia Heartilly; a famous singer, tried to pull him back.. useless. The abusing man opened Rinoa's door, throwing it shut, making a slight 'slamming sound', and grabbed Rinoa. Who knows what he did to her? Some say he just throbbed her.. and then some people say he raped her. Only Rinoa could tell the truth; but Caraway always grounded Rinoa from telling anybody _anything_. Poor Rinoa was stuck up in her bedroom ALL summer, she had almost everything taking out of her room; CD players, jam boxes, tape recorders, tapes, video-games, even some valuable jewelry. It was heard, that Julia gave Rinoa her old wedding ring; Rinoa hooked it on her favorite necklace, and wore it for quite some time. That didn't last though; one night, Caraway violently "ripped", and I mean ripped it off Rinoa's neck. The man has very bad records. I'm surprised he hasn't been arrested 'yet'."**

"What's the evidence on all this?" Seifer asked, interested. "Rinoa has been wearing her necklace with no ring on it, lately. One day police searched in her room; no ring. Taking away everything is obvious... her room was completely empty. Who knows if it's still that way..." Quistis replied. Squall remained silent. "Well. I don't think she really deserves all this. Boot camp. Psch. Seifer, don't make her work too hard." Quistis suggested. "Let's go." She said, starting to motion Squall to leave. "Wait a minute." The two whirled around, Seifer looked at them, "I.. need you're help."

"Why?" 

"Rinoa...... has more then that..."

"Huh?"

"She.. has to deal with a lot more...."

"Like what?"

"............ Her mother."

"The singer? How can she be so dangerous? I thought she was the good one."

"I mean.... her father and her mother."

"Oh my Hyne."

"I know..... please.... we need to help them."

"It's Squall's choice... Squall?"

"...................................."

"Squall........."

"........... (I have to make the choice) I don't care."

"Are you going to help?"

"Listen. I'm not unemployed. I have a job. I'm going back to the Garden. I don't care what you do."

Squall walked off. 


End file.
